A series of secrets and accidents
by feralfamilyof7
Summary: With the apocalypse averted everyone thought life would go back to normal. But a series of events forces two young cousins to follow their family's legacy and foil heaven's plans. Sam's secrets are revealed, Castiel creates something on accident and two Archangels decide to help the Winchesters in their quest to save earth. Sabriel, Destiel, Adam/Michael, Mpreg, Slash, Oc's.
1. Prologue

**This is a story based on the show Supernatural as well as my own take on the character Sam Winchester, which I roleplay on tumblr. The fic below is a story I made up for Sam's bio and isn't canon. As a matter of fact I don't own any of the characters on the show and I'm merely borrowing them for my own pleasure. If you enjoyed this, please favor it or leave a review. It is greatly appreciated. My tumblr account is called winchestersbyblood**

* * *

It was by far one of the last things he'd ever expected to do, but somehow it had happened all the same. The younger Winchester brother sighed and laid his chin upon his knees as he sat there on the window sill of his small motel room. It was far from ideal or comfortable but somehow it soothed him. He never should've taken the offer and yet he had, here he was. He heard the soft revving of the Impala engine and the young hunter knew his brother had returned, and he was followed by two angels. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he spotted the Archangel Gabriel, the reason behind his current predicament and Sam looked down to the floor to avoid eye contact. The trio frowned at Sam's behavior but didn't say anything, although Dean tried. He was dragged to the tv by Castiel.

Sam watched detachedly as Gabriel pulled up a chair and sat next to him, he didn't really want the angel so close. He didn't want to be touched, not after all that he'd been through. Sam turned his gaze back out the window and reflected back on that faithful night just two months prior.

Sam stumbled out the bar and onto the street, tears streaming down his face as sobs racked his body. The tall hunter fell down onto the muddy road and hugged his knees to his chest as he tried to fight the drunken haze of the alcohol he had consumed. Dean was gone. Dead because of him. Locked into the deep pits of hell so that Sam could live. But he didn't want to live like this. He didn't want to live with the guilt, the sorrow or the pain and the hunter looked up at the sky to feel the rain splatters on his face. He sat there in silence, just looking up when he felt a pair of strong arms lift him up.

"Come on Samsquatch, time to go home."

Sam frowned and looked over his shoulder to get a better look at his knight in shining armor only to identify his helper as the trickster himself. "Gabriel." Sam tiredly slumped against the man and tried to walk on his feet, his drunken haze wasn't making it any easier.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the duo appeared back into Sam's motel room, the shabby interior said a lot about the quality of the establishment. But Sam didn't seem to care, and to be honest neither did the Archangel. He gently guided the drunken man to the bed and stripped him of his clothes with just a snap of his fingers.

Sam looked up at the Archangel and despite his better judgment he grabbed the angel's hand and leaned back, effectively pulling the Archangel on top of him. "Cold." He mumbled as he nuzzled the warm neck in front of him and he nipped at it experimentally.

Gabriel drew in a sharp breath and looked at the tall hunter in surprise. "I don't think this is wise, Sammy boy. You're gonna regret this in the morning, kiddo."

The only warning Gabriel got was a mumbled "I don't care." Before the Archangel was shut up with a kiss.

Sam moaned into the kiss, it was sloppy and drunk and all over the place but the hunter didn't care. He needed this, at least tonight. He heard a snap of fingers and within seconds he had a naked Archangel on top. Sam was all over the place, kissing every inch of skin he could reach and squirming underneath the angel to get the man to move. When he finally got the friction he craved he moaned loudly and grinded his hips up against Gabriel's.

The Archangel took it as an invitation and kissed Sam passionately before breaking away. "You're sure about this Sammo?"

Sam growled and aggressively and pulled Gabriel down again. "For gods sake, fuck me already."

The Archangel didn't need to be told twice, conjuring up a bottle of lube he worked carefully and slowly prepared Sam's channel for penetration. Once he was satisfied that Sam was relaxed enough he lubed up his cock and slowly entered the hunter, going slow so Sam had time to adjust. Once Sam started to squirm and push his hips up the Archangel moved and started a slow rhythm.

Sam moaned softly, a mix of pleasure and an uncomfortable feeling he couldn't place. It didn't hurt, not really but the sensation of being anally fucked was foreign to him. And if he were honest with himself he'd have to say he was confused by it. He'd seen some gay porno before and it always seemed like the bottom's were having the greatest time ever. He couldn't say this was particularly spectacular, at least it wasn't painful. He supposed that was something positive. He moaned softly as Gabriel started jerking him off in time with his thrusts and trashed his head from side to side.

In his drunken haze he didn't register a lot, but he did feel his own orgasm and the orgasm of the Archangel rip through them. He could feel an incredible pleasurable feeling rush through as Gabriel's grace raced through his body and enveloped them both before fading into him. When all was over Sam had a hand palm burned onto his upper left chest with a sigil marking it. And he didn't know why.

Sam fell right asleep after it all, wrapped up in the blankets and Gabriel's warm embrace. When he woke up he couldn't look the Archangel in the eyes. Ashamed of what he'd done he had run into the bathroom and had thrown up. Needless to say that his relationship with Gabriel had been strained after that night.

Yes he smiled at the angel and politely answered if Gabriel said anything to him. But he never initiated conversation or touched the Archangel again.

And then Dean had returned from hell, pulled from it's depths by the angel named Castiel. What was strange was that Dean sported a similar hand palm, except his was burned into Dean's shoulder and the sigil was different. He never quite found out why or how.

That was almost two months ago.

Sam smiled sadly at Gabriel from his place on the window sill and slowly unfolded his legs as he reluctantly took a seat next to the angel. One hand rested absent mindedly on his stomach as he thought back on healer Chaste's words earlier that day. "You're with child Sam."

He'd laughed at the healer's face and had bolted out of there. But he couldn't help but wonder that perhaps, just maybe, the healer was right. That would mean he was carrying Gabriel's child, and Sam wasn't sure if he was ready to tell him that.

Months went by and Sam got better at hiding his condition. He became a bit more open towards Dean, Cas and Gabe but still kept them on an arms length as well. By now he had a pretty big baby bump and he could feel his baby move inside him. It was in moments like these that he imagined the archangel's strong arms around him, his head on Sam's shoulder as he rubbed Sam's stomach lovingly. But it was just that, a figment of his imagination. Because Sam hadn't told Gabriel, or Dean and Cas about his pregnancy. He kept it hidden, and when it was time he disappeared off the grid for a few days and spend them with healer Chaste.

The pain was the worst he ever felt in his life and after twelve hours of pure agony and suffering his son was finally born. Sam had never been happier than that moment in his life because he was holding his son, his little miracle in his arms. But he knew he couldn't keep him, couldn't just show up at their motel room with a baby in his arms. His life was just too dangerous for a tiny innocent little baby like his son. Tears rolled down his cheeks as sobs raked his body and he gently clung the baby to his chest, saying he was sorry over and over again. When Chaste came back into the room he had good news he said. He found a family that wanted to take the baby in, adopt it as their own. Sam looked at the healer and back down at the tiny little infant in his arms, finally nodding his consent. "On one condition. His name is Henry. He has to keep his name Henry." Sam's voice broke at the end crying once again as he slowly handed his baby over to the healer and watched as his son was taken from him forever.

Sam became a shell after that, not really living and yet he wasn't dead either. He returned to Dean, Cas and Gabriel after a few days, when he could walk again without limping. He smiled at his brother and friends but they could tell it didn't reach his eyes. And everything seemed to go back to normal.

Only Sam knew the truth.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares and surprises

**I wanna thank Mikesh for the lovely review, I have to say it inspired me to write this chapter. Also special thanks to Rose0, Hajjie, Demain Matin, Fandombatched and a guest for their reviews. I'm a review junkie and I really appreciate constructive criticism. So please leave me a review if you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to turn this into a story after the lovely reviewers asked for more, so here it is. We jump ahead in time by about sixteen years, but don't worry. All will be explained in time. Enjoy and please review or favorite it if you like it.**

* * *

**16 years later...**

The soft sound of drapes moving in the wind carried through the room. Not loud enough to wake it's resident, just loud enough to be heard if one concentrated hard enough. The young man's rising and falling chest indicated he was sleeping soundly. But if one thing was certain when it came to the young man's family, it was that peace never lasted long. They simply weren't that lucky.

_The silhouette of a figure moved down a long hallway almost as if it was leading him somewhere. Except he had no idea why or where the figure was leading him in the first place. The doors they passed contained his memories, clear as day and it confused him. What was powerful enough to do this to him in the first place?_

_Suddenly the figure stopped and he frowned as the figure pointed to a blank door. Why was that door blank in the first place? He slowly approached it, his hand curling around the door knob. And slowly, almost agonizingly slow, the door opened._

_Fire._

_It was fire and destruction that he saw before..._

The young man woke up with a scream, looking around his room wildly for any trace of the fire. Someone kicked in his door and two men with shotguns entered the room swooping it for any sign of danger. The tallest of the two relaxed once the room was clear, the huge shoulders relaxing slowly as the man let out a sigh and set his shotgun near the door. He approached the bed and sat down next to the young man.

"Henry? What's wrong?" Sam asked his son softly, brushing some of his sons long hair out of his face and tucking it behind an ear.

The other man with the shotgun set his down as well and pulled up the chair near the desk and took a seat on it. "Yeah kiddo, what's got ya all worked up?" Dean asked his nephew, frowning at his nephew's strange behavior.

Henry sighed, his golden eyes darted from his father to his uncle before finally settling to look at his knees. "Nightmare. It's nothing."

Dean scoffed and shook his head in disbelief at the words. "Course it ain't. Cause waking up screamin' murder in the middle of the night is completely normal."

Sam glared at his brother before gently squeezing his sons shoulder. "It's alright, little Noah. You can tell us."

And Henry stared at the other two men for a few minutes, his gaze desperate and scared. "There was this hallway with doors, all of them played my memories. On the actual doors, uncle Dean. Not in them." He supplied after seeing his uncle's disbelieving gaze. "But one of them, one of them was void of anything. No color, no memories, I couldn't even identify the material it was made off. But it had a doorknob, so I opened it and.."

As Henry fell silent Sam became more worried. This wasn't exactly one of his sons regular nightmares, and whatever it was that Henry had seen, it made an impact.

For the child of a hunter and Archangel to be this scared, even at age sixteen, meant that whatever he'd seen must be pretty terrifying indeed. Sam's concerned, soft and deep voice rang out as the tall man pulled his son even closer. "And then what little Noah?"

Henry swallowed heavily and looked up at his father. "And then everything was on fire. Earth was burning, papa. And I saw.." A soft sob escaped the young man. "I saw you burn alive, I saw dad burn, uncle Cas, uncle Dean even Jake, pap. And it wouldn't stop! So I screamed, and then I was awake and you guys stormed in." Henry's shoulders shook as tears fell and sobs escaped his lips. It was one thing to burn the dead but to see his family burn alive, even if it was just a dream, it was the worst thing he'd ever seen and it hurt, it hurt so much.

"Shhhh, I got you it's okay. It's okay little Noah, we're here and we're fine." Sam tried to soothe the teenagers, pulling him into his lap and stroking his brown hair to offer some comfort to his distraught son.

A lonely tear rolled down Sam's cheek as he tried to imagine his sons pain, and it hurt, hurt like being stabbed in the heart.

Even Dean, who normally wouldn't even be around this chick flick moment was shaken up. Dean didn't cry, though his moist eyes sort of betrayed his feeling in the matter.

Soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and a young teenager walked through the doorway. "Dad? Uncle Sam? I thought I heard Henry scream."

Jake was a kind and quiet thirteen year old, he had Castiel's dark hair and Dean's stunning green eyes. Freckles adorned his nose and cheeks and he had a tall, scrawny look to him.

Dean walked up to his son and wrapped him into a tight hug. Mostly to comfort himself, not that he'd ever admit that. "It's alright Jake, Henry had a nightmare."

Jake looked up at his father and hugged Dean tight when he spotted the sadness in Dean's eyes. He didn't want his father to be sad, he wanted him to be happy.

Dean smiled sadly at his son and stroked the growing dark mob of hair back before placing a kiss on his sons forehead. "Why don't you go ask your cousin?"

Jake nodded and let go of Dean, he crawled onto the bed and latched onto Henry and Sam. He wanted to offer his cousin comfort and safety, even if Jake was a little scared himself. If his cousin was scared of the nightmare, it had to be really scary. "You want me to stay?" His soft voice was soothing to most, even if it was a little unstable due to puberty.

Henry turned around to look at his cousin and nodded, not trusting his voice quite yet. He slowly leaned back and smiled gratefully at his father when the large man let him go and tucked both boys safely into the bed.

"You two be good, alright?" Dean gave them one last small smile before turning around. He almost bumped into the two angels in the doorway but managed to avoid collision at the last second. He wrapped an arm around Castiel and pulled him close, seeking comfort from his angel.

Gabriel stepped into the room, wrapping an arm around Sam when the taller man walked up to him. "Everything alright?" The Archangel asked his mate softly.

Sam nodded and smiled sadly, bending down a little to give his angel a quick peck on the lips. "Henry had a nightmare, but Jake offered to stay and sleep here. I think they'll be fine."

Gabriel nodded at that answer, not quite sure if he agreed with Sam's statement. Henry looked far from alright and he sensed that both of the fledgelings were quite shaken up. Their grace was sending out painful and scared signals and it took all of the Archangels willpower not to swoop them up and hide them forever. He hated seeing his son and nephew like this, in fear of something unknown. And sometimes he wished that he could just snap his fingers and make everything alright. Unfortunately it was never that simple.

Sam and Gabriel quietly left the room after that and went back to their own bedroom. Both of them doubted that they'd get much sleep but at least the boys had some comfort now.

Dean guided Castiel out of the room and reflected back on what his nephew had said. All of them burned in the nightmare. It terrified the shit out of him that the teenager had witnessed such a thing, even if it was just a dream.

"Dean?" Castiel's deep, rumbling voice pulled Dean out of his train of thoughts and the hunter looked at his husband, letting out a soft "mm?" in answer.

"You think the boys will be alright? They seemed pretty scared." Castiel looked his up at his mate, his eyes reflecting his inner pain. Jacob's grace had reached out to him, scared, worried and seeking comfort. He'd been able to send comforting feelings his sons way but he felt that wouldn't really do much for the thirteen year old.

Dean gave Castiel a small smile and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah Cas, they'll be fine." He didn't really believe that, but at least they had each other now. "They're gonna be fine." He repeated more to comfort himself. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Cas when the angel climbed in next to him. They laid there looking at the ceiling for the rest of the night, neither feeling comfortable enough to sleep.

* * *

The morning sun brought light and warmth into the house and it tickled at Jake's eyes. Trying to swat the little nuisance away in his sleep, he hit his cousin accidentally.

Henry startled and jumped a little, causing both boys to fall out of bed with a dull thud. The two looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter.

"Jake! Henry! Breakfast is ready! So get ya arses down here before Gabriel eats it all!" Dean called out to them from downstairs and both boys scrambled up to race each other to the kitchen.

Dean chuckled when the two whirlwinds stormed down the stairs and raced past him towards the kitchen. He heard Cas's deep voice call out a stern "No running in the house!" and he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. Joining the others in the kitchen he took a moment to wrap his arms around his husband and turning his head just a bit so he could kiss him on the lips before resting his head on Castiel's shoulder. Their family was crazy, pretty damn insane actually and many wouldn't understand the dynamics between them. But to Dean, this was paradise and as he observed the others around him he was pretty sure it was their paradise as well.

Dean's cell ringed in his pocket and he straightened up and took a step backwards before picking up. "Yeah?" He answered it before visibly relaxing, smiling even. "Hey Adam, how ya doin'?" He chuckled at his brother's answer and looked at the others in amusement. "Yeah I'm with the Brady bunch, alright."

His smile turned into a grin and he gave Sam a thumbs up, earning a genuine smile from his brother. "You kiddin' me? Course you can bring Mikey and Katie. Get your asses over here, dumbass!" Adam hung up on him and Dean grinned at the other inhabitants of the busy kitchen.

"Alright, boys! Listen up. You're gonna behave, cause ya uncle Adam and uncle Michael are comin' over. No pranks, no funny stuff or I'll tell Adam you can't help him take care of ya cousin. Got that?"

Henry and Jake calmed down a little and nodded vigorously at Dean's words. "We won't. Promise." They promised solemnly as Sam put their breakfast in front of them. The boys dug into their pancakes, all excited for later in the morning.

After all, it wasn't everyday that uncle Adam and uncle Michael paid them a visit and to top it all they were bringing their two month old daughter.

They'd finally get a look at the youngest member of the Winchester family.


	3. Chapter 2: Family visit and more secrets

**This chapter took me awhile to write, only the smut scene is beta'd. But I kinda like this chapter, so I figured I could post it already. If you enjoyed my work please review. I really would like to know what I can improve on or if you liked to read it. So please, don't be afraid to review!**

**Special thanks to; Gothichic, for the lovely review, this chapter is a little present for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Also this chapter contains slash and a rather steamy love scene. If you don't want to read it, you better skip this chapter.**

* * *

The clock on the wall chimed once and was followed by the ringing of the doorbell. Sam walked up to the front door and opened it, smiling brightly when he spotted his younger brother and his angel. "Adam, Michael, please come in it's great to see you again." He shook Michael's hand and gently hugged Adam, cooing over the little baby in his brothers arms. "She's getting so big.." He said softly as he gently stroked one of Katie's little fists.

Adam smiled proudly at his older brother and nodded. "Yeah she is, she's growing every day." Adam walked in further, followed closely by Michael. The oldest archangel didn't believe the family to be a threat to Adam or their daughter but his protective streak flared up nonetheless. "I'm very proud of her." He said cordially to Sam, who merely nodded.

Sam knew better than to anger or provoke Michael in any way, the last time he'd gotten defensive was when Gabriel had retrieved Henry.. and that was something Sam wanted to forget.

_It had been a regular evening with Sam and Gabriel hauled up in some shady motel room while Dean and Castiel were out on a hunt. Sam approached the archangel with a bag of gummy bears as a peace offering and flopped down onto the bed, right next to Gabriel. The two of them watched Dr. Sexy or a few minutes before Sam's voice broke the silence. "This is kinda nice isn't it? Just you and me, watching tv, eating gummy bears." _

_Gabriel had stared at Sam, raising an eyebrow at the strange behavior. "What's up with you kiddo? You spend a year ignoring me and NOW you come with; this is nice? I'm not buying it kid."_

_Sam looked at the archangel in fear and shock and the giant man freaked out. "I'm just trying to set things right, alright? I've been a dick to you and I'm trying to fix this, okay?" Sam yelled as he paced around the room, feeling the panick and stress of the past year and a half catch up to him._

_Naturally red flags went off in Gabriels head and the archangel pulled the hunter back onto the bed, clearly unamused with Sams strange behavior. "I don't know what's going on Sam, but you're gonna tell me the truth right now."_

"_Sam?"_

"Sam?!"

Sam was pulled from his memory and he looked around the room in confusion, Michael was glaring at him while Dean, Cas and Adam just looked concerned. He felt Gabriel's hand on his shoulder and he looked down at his angel when Gabriel said his name once more. "You alright there Sammy?" He heard his husband call out again and Sam nodded at Gabriel, a small smile on his lips. "Yeah, I just, I got lost in thought. I'm fine." He answered softly, pulling his archangel closer and gently placed a kiss against his husbands temple.

"How about we all go into the living room?" Dean suggested before turning around to do just that, ushering two teenage boys in front of him.

Henry and Jake flopped down onto one of the large sofa's as Adam sat down on their right, Michael sat down on his husbands other side and watched his two little nephews like a hawk. But the two teenagers behaved themselves and Adam was more than happy to show them how to hold and feed his little baby girl.

Sam and Dean shared a look and smile as they watched their sons fawn over the youngest member of the Winchester family, it was rather adorable to watch the two lanky teenage boys care for the tiny baby in Henry's arms. Little Katie took after Adam it seemed, she had Adam's blue/grey eyes but Michaels black hair. Michael had taken the embodiment of young John Winchester as his vessel and Sam still wasn't used to seeing his 'father' be so intimate with his youngest brother.

The rest of Adam and Michaels visit went rather well, the two of them left around four in the afternoon. Sam felt someone tap him on the shoulder as they walked back to the living room after they had said goodbye to Adam and Michael. It was Gabriel and Sam followed his husband into the kitchen, gesturing to Henry that everything was fine and that their son should go with his uncles and cousin.

Once they were alone Gabriel turned to him and sighed. "Sam, we need to talk.."

* * *

Sam layed on the king sized bed looking up at the ceiling. Adam and Michaels visit had been stressful and extremely busy. It just took a lot of energy to stay focused on everything . He let out a soft sigh and reflected back on their day, besides Gabriel pulling him aside to discuss Henry's nightmare, it had been a rather good day and his mouth slowly curled up into a grin as he recalled Gabriel curling up on the couch with him. It was the small things that showed Sam his husband loved him deeply. The touches as he passed by, his fingers ghosting over Sams arms. The mere thought of it made him shiver and created goosebumps on his skin.

He heard the creaking of the door and soft footsteps as someone entered the bedroom and Sam propped himself up on his elbows to get a good look at the perpetrator.

Grinning mischievously in the door opening was his husband, who wagged his eyebrows before winking at him. Sam had to fight hard to keep a straight face and he bit his lip in anticipation as Gabriel approached the bed. "What are you doing?" He asked, amusement apparent in his voice.

Gabriel grinned at him and revealed a single red rose he'd been hiding behind his back. "Seducing you, Sammo."

Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled, he was actually quite flattered by the gesture. Seemed like Gabriel was pulling out all the stops while he was at it. "It's working." He laughed softly, excitement rising when Gabriel put the stem of the rose between his teeth, kicked off his shoes and crawled over the bed to reach Sam.

His breathing accelerated slightly and he shifted a little when his pants got a little tighter. He watched, shivering a little when Gabriels arm brushed along his own, as Gabriel took the rose out of his mouth and set it on the night stand. He sucked in a breath as Gabriel leaned in and captured Sams lips with his own.

Sam lost himself in the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his husbands lips moving with his own, one hand reached up to thread through Gabriel's golden hair. Sam sighed in content, but he needed more. He wanted more intimacy, to connect through love making and in his impatience he pulled Gabriel down a little too hard.

Gabriels arms gave out under him and their chests collided with a soft dull thud. They broke the kiss in surprise and stared at each other for half a minute before breaking out into laughter.

"Ah, ah. Patience Sam." Gabriel chastised him, obviously amused at his slightly clumsiness.

Sam grinned sheepishly before pulling his husband down for another kiss and Gabriel obliged without a fight. The kiss became more heated, both of them letting out an occasional moan. Warmth started to pool in his groin and he wanted, no he needed more. More contact, more friction, more Gabriel.

Hands slid under his shirt, quickly stripping him of the shirt he was wearing. Sam didn't waste any time, quickly freeing Gabriel from his own shirt. His voice was deep and hoarse with need as he let out a groan, "Screw patience", Sam groaned as his hands started to work on the button of Gabriel's pants.

Gabriel however had another plan and with a snap of his fingers their clothes were gone, neatly piled up on the chair.

"Hey, no fair that's cheating." Sam laughed as he nipped at his husbands neck. Gabriel grinned down at him, playfully nipping at the nape of Sam's neck. "Trickster." Was all he said before capturing Sam's lips in a heated kiss. They battled for dominance until Sam finally relented and to reward him Gabriel reached between them and slowly stroked Sam's cock, drawing delighted sounds and gasps from Sam, who moaned in disappointment when the hand disappeared.

He gasped softly as Gabriel found his nipple and started nipping, licking and biting it. Creating an oh so good warmth and he couldn't help but moan as his husband teased on, moving to the other nipple. Once Gabriel seemed statisfied with Sams responses he moved down, leaving a trail of searing hot kisses down his stomach until he reached..

Sam let out a desperate moan as Gabriel's mouth closed around his cock. And holy damn he was good with it, creating searing hot flares in his groin and pelvis. Gabriel worked that sassy little mouth of his in all the ways he knew Sam loved. And it wasn't long until Gabriel had him moaning and begging for more.

Sam gasped as Gabriel gave his cock one last nip and he felt Gabriel raise his hips and the softness of the pillow that was placed behind his lower back. The action was so familiar to Sam that the giant relaxed further and hummed happily when his husband massaged his tighs.

He breathed slowly, relaxed and watched through half lidded eyes as Gabriel reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. Gabriel moved around a bit and Sam stayed in his relaxed state of mind. He knew what was gonna happen, and sure enough he felt one of Gabriel's fingers slipping into him. The action itself wasn't exactly pleasurable, but it didn't hurt either. It felt like someone putting a finger into your mouth really. A second finger joined the first and Sam let out a happy sigh.

"You still awake?" He heard Gabriel ask him, obviously amused at his relaxed state. And all Sam could muster was a short "Yup". He heard Gabriel chuckle and Sam wiggled his hips to indicate that the Archangel better move quickly. "But I might need some help."

Gabriel was happy to oblige it seemed, Sam could see him lube up his own cock and it didn't take much time for him to raise Sam's legs up against his chest and entered him. He moaned as Gabriel brushed his past his prostrate and the taller man pushed back.

Two became one as they moved together, hands explored their bodies and threaded through their hair. The pace picked up a little, slowly scooting Sam higher up the bed until a thud and Sam's dry, low "Ow." pulled them out of their trance. Sam gave Gabriel his best bitchface, causing his husband to break out into laughter. "Dammit Sam." Gabriel growled as he gently slapped Sam's hip. "I'm trying to get off here."

Sam chuckled and gave his husband a pointed look. "Then don't make me bump my head." He replied, a little amused at their current situation. Gabriel let out a chuckle and gently dragged Sam and the pillow down the bed a bit. He carefully adjusted their position again and slowly started moving once more.

Their pace picked up, until Gabriel was practically slamming into him. Gabriel kept him in place though, by holding onto his legs and hip. Sam felt the heat coil inwards, burning hotter and hotter until a fierce intensity flamed up. "Gabe, go—." Was all he could get out before the flaming heat exploded in him. And it burned, overwhelming him with sensation until he saw stars in the ceiling.

He felt Gabriel stiffen and heard him groan out Sam's name as his husband reached his own high. Gabriel's grace exploded around him, and Sam had to shut his eyes tight to keep the blinding light out. The grace left a tingling warmth throughout his body and Sam relaxed further, completely content with staying where he was.

Gabriel let go of Sam's legs and slowly pulled out of him before collapsing next to him. Sam could feel the smaller man squirm his way into Sam's arms and sam happily obliged. Wrapping his arms around his husband he looked in the eyes and smiled, genuinely smiled.

* * *

**I'm debating on wether or not Sam should get pregnant again, it could be interesting to explore. What do you guys think?**


End file.
